


Back to Work

by Gravytrain101



Series: Ups and Downs [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comforting Steve, Crying Danny, Danny goes back to work, Fluff, Hates Steve, Leaving Amelia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Today is the day that Danny goes back to work, despite how much he hates it. He says goodbye to his daughter over and over and is sad once he leaves her with their trusted babysitter. Steve comes up with a solution to help cheer Danny up and allow them to see their daughter during the day.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ups and Downs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595425
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	Back to Work

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than the one before but I hope it's good!

Steve’s POV:  
“Wait! One more kiss,” Danny pleaded as he turned around to kiss Amelia one more time. 

“We’re going to be late for work Danny,” I told him as I grabbed his arm and tugged on it a little. 

“I promise you, she will be fine,” Laura, our babysitter, said. 

“Fine,” Danny sighed, “I’ll go to work but I’m not going to like it.” 

“Come on, we’ve got to go baby,” I said as I pulled him towards the door. 

“I hate you right now,” he told me as we walked to the car, “I was only saying goodbye!” 

“Yeah for 15 minutes Danny!” I said as we got in the car. 

“Whatever,” he sniffled as I started the car, “Let’s just go.” 

“Are you crying? Danny,” I gently said as I put my hand on his arm, “Why?”

“I’m just going to miss her. This is the first time I’ve left her alone,” he answered as he wiped his eyes. 

“Tell you what,” I started, “What if we spend our lunch hour here with her? Will that help?” 

“Yeah, either that or I was going to Facetime her,” he told me. 

“Let’s try to stay away from that,” I said as I moved to cup the back of his neck. 

“I won’t promise anything,” he responded before leaning in to kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part in this series and I hope the wait was worth it! Let me know what you thought of it in the comments section down below. Thank you to everyone who patiently waited for me to continue this series!


End file.
